Prime
by razmatazz3000
Summary: It's Christian's going away party. It's also AJ's last chance. Christian Cage x AJ Styles. TNA slash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned here.

**Author's Notes:  
**Err, remember me? Haha, I know I haven't written anything in a long time. I wish I had a valid excuse for it all, but I've just been ridiculously lazy with everything. Anyways. This was based on the whole 'Christian-going-to-WWE' thing. Gosh, I don't even want to think about it now. But nonetheless, do leave a review. Tell me how I'm doing and how to improve, that'll help a lot.

* * *

**Prime**

"AJ! Have you gotten your invitation yet?"

As a man who was fairly knowledgeable in dealing with wrestlers, Jeremy Borash knew better than to approach this lightly. He knew how certain topics, certain _sensitive_ topics had the potential to morph a regular man into something completely different. Nobody seemed to believe him when he told them about it, but he knew it to be true. He experienced this firsthand many times; after Karen Angle went on that date with AJ, he was the victim of Kurt's tantrums and verbal abuse. After the beer ran out in James Storm's locker room, JB nearly had to beg to keep James from making that shrine. His list of past occurrences could go on and on.

He didn't want to add another to that list today, which was why he was being extra careful not to agitate the man in front of him right now. However, AJ Styles was decent enough to stay composed most of the time, so JB didn't really feel that threatened for his life, but a man can never be too sure.

"My invitation?" He innocently questioned with a tilt of his head.

Nervously, JB cleared his throat. "Ah, well, it's for that… going away party for Christian. It's tomorrow."

He was fully expecting AJ to lash out, scream, punch him in the face, or something to that extent. After all, it was no secret that both AJ and Christian had been together for quite some time. Apparently, though, Christian had conveniently forgotten to inform AJ of his plans to depart TNA. This led to an incident a few days ago. It happened when they were all watching from backstage, and the show was nearly ending. It was when Kurt was ragging on Christian on how he was going to jump to WWE.

JB could never forget the quiet awkwardness that ensued after AJ asked, "_Hey, how come he's saying that Christian's going to the WWE? That's not true, right?_"

His involuntary shudder shook those memories away from his head, and he curved his lips up to form a polite smile. "If you haven't, er, here it is."

AJ didn't say a word as JB produced an envelope, most likely containing the invitation, from the inner folds of his blazer. Neither did he voice anything out as he took the crisp white envelope from the other man's hands.

This alarmed JB more than anything, but he shrugged it off as nothing, and turned the other way after mumbling a muffled goodbye. Before he could even walk a step though, AJ murmured, "He's really going through with this whole WWE thing, huh?"

JB gulped. What was he expected to do here? Throw him a sympathetic look? Offer a hug? Say that Christian'll change his mind? All of them sounded like terrible ideas! His mind, normally razor-sharp, had evaporated into a blob and before he even knew what he was saying, he said, "You should convince him not to."

"What?"

His mind was begging him to stop talking that very instant, but somehow his mouth kept on blabbing his little advice to AJ. "Yeah. I mean, obviously he cares for you a whole lot, so I'm sure with some little planning you'd get him to stay." He finished his sentence with a smile. And a mental slap in the face. Quick as thunder, images of the party going wrong popped into his head. The possibilities were endless. AJ giving Christian an ultimatum with a gun to his head, AJ going into Vince McMahon's office and forking over a humongous wad of money, AJ carrying a blowtorch and walking to Christian's car…

"JB, why are you making that face?"

"What now?" Opening his eyes, he immediately got rid of the thoughts and looked at AJ's face. Observing the boyish features, his reservations faded a bit. Of course. It was AJ he was dealing with here. He wasn't as prone to violence or carelessness as the others –Kurt_Kurt_Kurt- were.

"AJ, you know what I mean, right? Don't do anything stupid." The way he warned the man was similar to that of a father's. He wagged his finger to signify his presage. Truth be told, even he could acknowledge that he was being too cautious here, but he went with the flow of things anyways. "And don't do anything you'll regret. Because in life, sometimes you don't get second chances."

"What are you yapping about? Good grief. I'm just gonna go confront him about it. I'm not gonna rough him up or anything if he's not staying, it's his life and career after all." AJ shrugged, eyes downcast. He didn't seem too upset with it at all. In fact, JB hadn't expected this at all. Why is he so calm? Why wasn't he angry at Christian, after he failed to tell him that he was basically abandoning him here?

All the tact JB possessed instantly left his being as soon as he uttered, "AJ, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Christian's _leaving _the company and he didn't tell you. Next month, your relationship will take a huge turn and if not for a few days ago, you wouldn't even have known about it. You should be mad! How the hell can you stay so calm like this?"

Looking even more confused than before, AJ answered, "But… of course I'm mad! And I'm irate-"

"It's the same thing."

"-but that won't change anything, will it? Even if I scream at him until my throat gives out, that won't guarantee that he'll stay, right? What right do I have to keep him here? He's never even told me he _liked _me, much less anything else! Hell, he won't even let me go into his room! I'm just his…" AJ stopped before he could finish. He shook his head bitterly and muttered, "I don't even know what I am to him."

'_I will not meddle. I will not meddle. I will not meddle.'_

That was what the little voice of JB's consciousness was chanting. It was like a mantra, resounding itself over and over again in his head and projecting a very imperative point that he should _not _meddle around in AJ's and Christian's business.

But what if it would make them a lot happier?

Yes, JB was never a man to follow his instincts recklessly, but as it seemed, this time was an exception. He couldn't help himself – the feeling in his gut was far too distressing compared to the logic in his head. Sighing, he cursed the overly benevolent manner in which he was acting in, and turned to AJ, whose expression was a cross between heartbreak and detachment. It was clear that the effort he had put into keeping himself collected was beginning to lessen.

"AJ," he began, looking into the bright blue eyes of the slightly younger man. "For all you know, you could mean everything to him."

x

"Chrishhtiannn!" Came a voice from behind him.

Christian turned around, cringing immediately after that. It was his next-door-neighbor, Chris Jericho. Or at least he thought it was Chris. It was what Chris would look like after twenty shots of vodka. "Hey… Chris."

"Dude, I'm so glad that –_hic­-_ you're gonna be comin' back! We've missed you!" Chris slurred, clumsily draping his arm around Christian's neck. He shook his head back and forth and said something incoherent before walking off somewhere else.

Christian turned to Rhino, who was standing nearby. "Why is he here?"

The question was answered with a shrug, followed by a nonchalant "Who cares?"

He sighed, and looked about. All around him, people were mingling with each other. With just a single scan around the room, he could see virtually everything. Roode and Storm were arguing about the differences of fine wine and beer. Jay Lethal was being harassed by the obviously drunk Jericho. Sting –wait, why the hell was _he_ here?- was looking exceptionally forthcoming, as he chatted with pretty much everybody who came in contact with him.

He blinked.

No AJ. He didn't see AJ.

"Hey, have you seen-" He turned to Rhino to ask him the question, but before he could finish, Rhino glared. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You know exactly what you did to the poor guy."

"But…"

"I still can't believe it! Damn, I never knew you could be so cold-blooded! Leaving him in the dark like that. I heard from the younger guys that he found out about you leaving from Kurt's little speech. I can't imagine how hard that must be." He shook his head, sipping his drink. "I don't even know you anymore, Christian."

"Oh? I suppose that drink of yours must be poisoned too. You know, because my heart is so cold and stony."

He scoffed. "Please. Enough with the sarcasm. Have you even talked to him after the last taping? I bet he's furious. Or worse, he could be thinking that it was your special way to break up with him or something."

"No, AJ wouldn't think that. AJ would…" He trailed off. Just like that, something in his mind clicked.

He knew where AJ was.

Shoving his drink into Rhino's hands, he left for the staircase. As he was going up, he mentally chastised himself for not thinking of it sooner. Finding himself in the second floor of his home, his eyes landed on his bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.

He sighed, and didn't bother to think over what he was going to say once he entered. He simply walked forward and pushed the door open.

"I figured I'd find you here," he spoke slowly. AJ was sitting on the edge of his bed, expression unreadable. For some reason, Christian's heart began to pound wildly in his chest. The distant and sorrowful look in AJ's eyes was hard to bear. "I, er, suppose we should talk."

As if Christian hadn't even said anything, AJ stated, "I've always wondered why you wouldn't let me in. Whenever I came over, it was always the couch, or the guest bedroom. Never here. A friend of mine told me to go in here, to see what you're hiding." His tone was soft and gentle, but Christian couldn't find it in himself to reply. He didn't need to, as AJ continued, "You have a picture of me next to your bed."

"It… helps me sleep," he whispered, walking further into the room and closing the door behind him. "I have another in my wallet."

"You could've just told me."

Assuming he was talking about him leaving TNA, Christian answered, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I love you too, Christian." The distance between them and the dark made it nearly impossible for Christian to see AJ's face, but from the way his voice was cracking, he could tell that he was holding his tears. "Please… please don't leave."

TNA wasn't treating him satisfactorily. He knew that. But he also knew, that if he went to the WWE, there was still a chance that he would be made a fool of himself. He had deduced that it was simply a risk that he had to take. After all, it wasn't as if he had all the time in the world. He might as well go over there and see how it all unfolds.

But… was he really going to choose a new company over his AJ?

At that moment, with AJ practically _begging _him to stay, he supposed it wasn't a question worth asking.

x

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Rhino demanded, annoyed. "We all cancelled plans to be here. This party is boring! Everybody is tired, Jericho's the only one drunk, and you disappear midway without an explanation!" It was only when he finished saying everything that he noticed AJ, sheepishly standing behind Christian with a small smile on his flushed face. "Oh, you two made up, eh? Tell me. How did it go? Did you make an agreement for the whole long distance thing?"

AJ bit his lip. "Uh, well… we're not going to do that."

"What?" Rhino whined. "So basically nothing's changed."

"Oh, _something_ has changed. Go ahead, guess." Christian waved a hand to Rhino, before affectionately wrapping an arm around AJ's waist. "Hint- it's my mind."

**-end.-**


End file.
